1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
CN patent No. 201130761Y issued to Tang on Oct. 8, 2008 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulated housing, a flexible printed circuit board, a LED element and a light transmission member equipped on the flexible printed circuit board, and a cover enclosing the aforementioned elements. The flexible printed circuit board encloses the insulated housing, and the LED element is located on an outer side of the flexible printed circuit board, light from the LED element can pass through the light transmission member. The insulated housing is received in the cover, there will be a gap between the insulated housing and the cover inevitably, the light from the LED element will be diffused around, and the light through the gap on a front end of the insulated housing will pass through a receiving space of the cover, and the rest light passing through the light transmission member will be weaken, so it may be difficult for users to observe actual working status of the cable connector assembly.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved shielding member to address the problems stated above.